Falling Into Desire
by amy-lee88
Summary: Rachel and Amy-Leigh have been in love with Marik and Bakura most of their lives. Now in high school they are the bad boys, one night at a party the boys confront the girls and end up confessing their love for Rachel and Amy-Leigh warning... YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1……………….Bad Boys

Rachel walked into school with her best friends Amy-Leigh and Mai. They walked past Marik, Bakura, Yugi, Tristan , Duke and Joey – the bad boys of the school, Marik and Bakura were the biggest players, that was their reputation, but girls find them completely irresistible even though all they want is sex.

Rachel had the biggest crush on Marik though; she tried hard to forget about him because she didn't want to be hurt. Her bestest friend Amy-Leigh was in love with Bakura. Mai loved being single so she had slept with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto and Duke on numeric accounts, she hadn't made moves on Marik and Bakura because she knew Rachel and Amy would kill her.

They had all gone to primary school together, and they all had sleep-overs together, now they barely talked to each other.

"I wonder where Yami is." Amy-Leigh said.

Then they saw him making out with their friend Tea.

"Oh no I spoke too soon" They all laughed. Tea had been going out with Yami for a while now, she was lucky he hadn't cheated on her; he was one of the bad boys.

They walked to their lockers. "Oh No." Rachel cried.

"What?" Mai and Amy-Leigh said together.

"I have double Psychology this morning, the teacher paired us up yesterday for our assignments. I'm with Marik". She pulled a cute sad face.

Mai and Amy-Leigh laughed at her. "Well then maybe you'll get closer to him? You know it's not a bad thing" Mai teased her.

"IT IS A BAD THING! Ooh I can't." She whined.

They laughed at her even more.

The bell went they walked into class and sat down.

"Alright year 12's you all know it's nearing the end of term 3 you better start handing in assignments". The home group teacher announced. The bell went to go to their next classes.

"Ooh, noo" Rachel whined. "What do you guys have?"

"Math's" Amy-Leigh said.

"Chemistry" Mai added.

"Wish me luck". Rachel said leaving for her class.

"Good luck" Amy-Leigh blew her a kiss.

"Haha, good luck". Mai teased.

Rachel stuck her tongue out, and then they all left for their separate classes. Marik caught up to Rachel. "Hey, Rachel" he said.

Rachel wanted to run away, his smooth and muscley body walked beside her. His lavender eyes looked at her. 'No Rachel, you can't have him, he's too good for you.' She thought to herself.

They walked into class and sat down next to each other and got started on their project. Marik's arm brushed against Rachel's arm, she shivered and went back to her project.

The bell went to go to recess. Rachel was so glad she almost ran to her locker to meet Amy-Leigh and Mai.

"How was it?" Amy-Leigh asked.

"Horrifying! I looked liked a tomato the whole double lesson." She whined. "Oooh. Humph I this is so not cool."

Mai and Amy laughed at her.

School was over finally it was Friday they could go out. Mai, Rachel and Amy-Leigh were all going to Aj's party tonight, and then Rachel was crashing at Amy-Leigh's house for the rest of the week-end; Mai was staying at Joey's house.

"So Mai you're getting closer to Joey, you've done more stuff with him than any of the others." Rachel teased her, getting her back for what she said before.

"I am not! Oh well I am kind of, it's just that he's so much nicer than the others and cuter. Oh yeah he's definitely got the cutest butt" she smirked looking at Joey as he walked down the corridor. He came up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You need a ride home?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure". Mai was shocked. As she left with Joey she winked at Rach and Amy.

"See you girls tonight, if I'm late you know where I am, see ya hunni's!" she left with Joey.

Rachel and Amy-Leigh looked at each other and smiled. They walked out to the car park got into their cars and drove home to get ready.

Rachel pulled into the driveway of her family's mansion, in her black Skyline GTR. She went into her room, took out her hair, walked into her bathroom, got out of her uniform and got into the shower. She thought about what would happen at the party tonight, 'Oh Marik will be there' then she smiled.

Amy-Leigh drove into the driveway of her family's mansion, in her red Mazda RX7. She lives a couple of streets away from Rachel and down the road from Mai. And all of the guys lived in between them somewhere. They all lived in mansions in the rich part of town; they went to a private school, which is why they have to wear uniform. But the girls make it look good.

Amy-Leigh walked inside and got ready for the party.


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 …………….The Party

It was 7:30pm when Amy-Leigh came to Rachel's house to pick her up.

"You ready?" Amy-Leigh asked when Rachel answered the door.

They were both wearing mini skirts and tank tops; Rachel wore a hot pink lacey top with a black skirt and black knee-high boots. Amy-Leigh was wearing a shiny midnight blue halter neck top with a pale pink frilly mini skirt and black rap-around high heels, her shoulder length hair was in a spiky bun at the back of her head. They both were covered in glitter looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Of course I am I was waiting for you". She grinned. She grabbed her bags and her jacket and walked out to Amy-Leigh's car.

"Ready to have fun?" Amy-Leigh grinned at Rachel. She grinned back and nodded.

Aj lives around the corner from Rachel so it wasn't a long drive. They get out of the car looking fantastically perfect and walked into Aj's house.

They weren't surprised to see that Mai wasn't there yet. "Hello my gorgeous girl's". Aj greeted them.

"Hey Aj, what's up?" Amy-Leigh jumped up to greet him.

"Hi Aj" Rachel looked around the huge living room and spotted Marik and Bakura chatting up some cute blonde bimbo's. As usual Marik was with the same girl, Courtney Menzies. Ugh how she hated that stupid bitch!

"Hey Ames look over there" Rachel pointed to Marik and Bakura's direction.

Amy-Leigh frowned. "I hate Courtney so much, stupid cow." She pouted. They went into the room and looked for someone to talk to, they found Yugi in the corner Rachel went up to him while Amy-Leigh went and talked to Tristan.

"Hey, Yugi why are you sitting all alone?" she sat down on the couch next to him.

"Nothin, I'm just waiting for the music to start so I can dance. None of the girls here interest me, Marik and Bakura seemed to have occupied them."

Rachel pouted. "Hey! What about me and Ames?" She puffed.

"Yeah I guess" He smirked at her.

Aj finally turned the music on. "Do you wanna dance with me?" Rachel asked Yugi.

"Sure". They got up and danced together. Rachel tied her waist length raven hair into a ponytail so it wasn't in her way.

In junior high school Yugi had always been really short, but surprisingly he was taller than Rachel, now that they were in Senior High school.

After a while of dancing Rachel went and got a drink of Blueberry Vodka Cruiser. She sculled the whole glass because she was thirsty from dancing. Amy-Leigh came up to her.

"Hey, girl are you having fun getting so close to Yugi?" She asked slyly.

"Hehe, if only it was Marik" she said dreamily then sighed. Amy-Leigh sighed too as they both looked over at Marik and Bakura who weren't with the girls anymore and were walking in their direction.

"Oh my god, please tell me they're not coming this way!" Rachel whispered to

Amy-Leigh who looked almost scared.

"They are" She couldn't do anything but smile.

"You care to dance?" Bakura asked Amy-Leigh.

"Sure" She smiled at Rachel and left with Bakura.

Marik looked up and down Rachel's slim figure. "Your looking good tonight Rachel, you done any of that assignment?" She shook her head no. "Neither have I". He ran a finger along her tanned arm. She wanted to melt into his arms. "Do you want to dance?" he said softly.

"Yeah hold on" She sculled another drink then left with him.

They danced to the beet of the music, rubbing against each other. The song was Lose My Breath by Destiny's Child. It made sense that everyone was feeling everyone else up because the song was very sexual. "OOooo" Beyonce sang. Marik put his hands on Rachel's hips and danced with her. She loved it, his touch was so gentle and he was so sexy under the disco lights.

Marik's lips were an inch away from Rachel's as they danced, she could feel his warm breath wash over her, and she nearly fell over.

She smiled at him then turned around and rubbed her butt up against him. She kept dancing; she was a good dancer because she had been going to hip hop dance lessons all year.

He turned her around and looked into her eyes, still dancing, his lips moved closer to hers. She smelt his sweet sent she drowned in complete rapture.

He lent in more and pressed his lips softly to hers, she melted into him, pressing her lips against his. He pressed firmly, licking her lips playfully; she opened her mouth and let him massage her tongue with his. The kiss got more passionate by the second, Rachel could barely control herself, and she had wanted Marik for so long.

He led her to one of the bedrooms, he shut the door behind them still kissing Rachel and running his hands over her skin giving her goose bumps. He broke away to catch his breath, then she realized what she was about to do and freaked out.

"Uh, I don't think I want to be here right this minute" she admitted to him.

He smiled at her. "It's OK, you don't have to do anything, and I just wanted some privacy to make out."

"OK". He kissed her again.

Rachel knew where this was gonna end, she knew Marik, he was out to get a victory and she knew Bakura was too.

"Wait, I'm gonna go see what my best friend is up to". She got up and walked out of the room leaving him there.

As she walked out of the room and closed the door, she saw Amy-Leigh coming out of the room next to her.

"Oh my God, were you in there with Bakura?" She couldn't believe those too, but they were so sexy and everything.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you were in there with Marik?" she smirked.

Rachel nodded. "Mmm making out with him was good, but that was just too fast, they were in it for sex pfft, OK nearly fell for it. But I wanna make out more" She whined.

"Maybe another time, let's go." Amy-Leigh dragged Rachel out of the house and into her car. They drove to Amy-Leigh's house.

They talked about their run-in's with Marik and Bakura for a while then went to bed.


	3. Falling Again

Chapter3……………..Falling Again…

The next day Amy-Leigh and Rachel were having a lazy day; they felt like staying in their pj's all day and eating ice cream, because they were miserable.

Their day got worse when they found out Amy-Leigh's brother had two friends staying the night, only because her parents weren't home for the week-end. To their embarrassment it was Marik and Bakura who were staying over.

They ran up the stairs to Amy-Leigh's bedroom when they walked in the front door.

"What's their problem?" Justin, Amy-Leigh's twin brother asked Bakura and Marik, they just shrugged. Marik and Bakura smirked and left with Justin to his room.

"Oh, what are we gonna do now?" Rachel whined.

"I'm gonna kill my brother". Amy-Leigh frowned.

"They're staying the night too! Noo" Rachel collapsed on the bed.

It was a warm day so they decided to go in the pool, and partly to show off in front of Marik and Bakura. They got into their bathers. Amy-Leigh was in a red bikini and she had let her shoulder length dark brown hair down. Rachel was a black bikini, she had let her hair down as well.

They walked out onto the veranda, looked around and seen Justin, Marik and Bakura sitting on the outdoor setting on the deck. They climbed into the pool.

Justin came over to them. "Hey, Amy I'm not gonna be home tonight, so I'm gonna leave my friends Marik and Bakura here to look after you's two, k? See ya girls."

"Bye Justin." Rachel called.

"See ya Rach." He left out the front door.

The girls looked at each other. "Great who's gonna protect us from them?" Amy-Leigh thought. Rachel thought the same thing.

"Did you guys plan this or something?" Rachel asked hotly.

"No Amy-Leigh's brother asked us, he doesn't even know what went on last night." Bakura smirked.

The girls looked at each other again, "Oh no", Amy-Leigh mouthed to Rachel.

Marik and Bakura got into the pool with them. "So what are you girls gonna do tonight?" Marik smirked.

"Hmmm, let me see, staying away from you guys will be one thing". Rachel shot daggers at Bakura.

Bakura smirked at her. "You didn't seem to want to do that last night" He raised his eyebrows.

Amy-Leigh frowned. "Maybe because we had a few to drink, and we weren't dumb enough to stay because all you wanted was sex".

"Yes your reputation precedes you". Rachel smiled slightly then turned away and got out of the pool. Amy-Leigh followed her. "It's all a game to you, I don't like playing games." Rachel added then went inside.

They got changed into dry clothes, and then went into the lounge room to watch T.V.

It was 8:00pm when Marik and Bakura came into the room.

"You girls don't mind if we have a couple of friends over do you?" Marik asked.

Amy-Leigh raised her eyebrows, and then laughed. "Sure go ahead."

"It's OK your brother told us they could come over". Marik said.

"Oh really, it's fine with me, but if it's who I think it is you better watch out". Amy-Leigh retorted.

There was a knock at the door, Bakura went and answered it. Just as Amy-Leigh thought, it was Courtney Menzies and the other blond bimbo Bakura was with; I think her name is Stephanie.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rachel was pist off. Amy-Leigh stood up beside her.

"Why are these freaks here?" Courtney looked down at them like they were insects. It made Amy-Leigh mad as hell.

"This is my house you stupid fucking blond!" Amy-Leigh shouted at her.

"Where do you guys get off bringing them here?" Rachel snapped at Marik and Bakura.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Rachel snapped at Courtney and Stephanie.

"Why should we? We were invited by her brother, why don't you get the fuck out?" Courtney pretended to be superior to them.

'WHACK!' Rachel punched her in the face, making her fall on her arse. "I think you should go suck someone else's dick for tonight, coz there is no way you're staying here" Rachel snapped.

Courtney got up, and slapped her. Rachel's head snapped sideways. She went to charge at Courtney, but was stopped by Marik holding her back.

"Uh get off me!" Rachel struggled against Marik's grip.

But then Amy-Leigh came up and slapped Courtney back. "Now get the hell out of my house! Both of you!" She pushed then both out forcefully and slammed the door in their faces.

"How the hell did you think we were gonna act?! You know we hate Courtney, and I don't even know who the fuck the other one is!" Amy-Leigh yelled at Marik and Bakura.

"We knew, we just wanted to see how you guys handled it" Marik smirked still holding Rachel who was trying to hurt him now.

"What!?" Amy-Leigh looked at them in shock.

"You mean I hurt my hand for another one of your games?" Rachel struggled against Marik. She got one hand free and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Ow!" Marik held his cheek in pain.

Rachel grinned, and then went to hurt him again, but he caught her hand and slammed her up against the wall and held her there. Amy-Leigh went to run at Marik but Bakura held her back and took her to the other room.

"Don't do that again" He growled at her.

"Why you scared of getting beet up by a girl?" She smiled.

"No because I don't wanna have to hurt you back" He said softly.

Rachel snorted. "Please give me a break. Like you care what happens to me" she frowned at him.

"If that's true then why didn't I leave when Courtney left? We could've left you girls here."

"We don't really need you here anyway". She snapped.

"So what happened last night meant nothing to you?" Marik frowned.

"Only because it meant nothing to you" Rachel retorted. "I know you Marik; you can't hide what you wanted."

"Alright I did want to have sex with you, but you can't blame me, you're a real hotty and any guy would want you." He let her go and looked to the ground.

'OH MY GOD! Did Marik just say she was hot?? Rachel mind raced.

"You can't be serious".

He looked at her as if she was insane. "I am serious."

"Pfft get away from me Marik." She went to push him away but he grabbed her arms and crushed his lips onto hers. He kissed her passionately the same as the night before, licking her lips, she opened her mouth and his tongue roamed around her mouth, sending shivers down her spine.

"Let me go Bakura!" Amy-Leigh struggled to get out of the room. "Do you guys just sit down and plan how you're gonna get us into bed? You've known us for ages and you now we wouldn't want to anyway"

"Yeah we have known you for ages and we know you very well. I also know that you want me Amy-Leigh."

She went red. "As if I would want you Bakura." She snapped trying to hide her embarrassment.

He pulled her towards him, until their lips were an inch apart. "I could tell last night exactly what you wanted… I don't wanna hurt you Amy." He pushed his firm lips onto hers; she opened her mouth and he massaged her tongue his.

They fell to the floor, still making out. Bakura pulled away for a second. "I told you, you want me." He said in a sexy husky voice.

"Shut up" She giggled and kissed him again.

Marik and Rachel had made their way to the second guest bedroom. Marik was half naked and in progress of making Rachel the same.

"I want you and I know you want me." Marik whispered in her ear.

Rachel lay underneath him; she looked up at him and grinned. "How'd you know?"

She giggled and kissed his lips softly and pressed her body against his.

He groaned deep in his throat as she, kissed him harder and traced her finger along his back sending shivers down his spine.

"Say you want me..." Marik whispered to her.

"I want you", she whispered in his ear.

Marik lifted up her skirt and ran his finger along her thigh, then pulled down her underwear, then pulled off his. He leaned up against her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I'm not playing games this time, I've liked you for ages, but I thought you hated me so I kept up with my reputation". Marik explained.

Rachel was shocked. "I'm sure, but I've loved you for ages and I thought you hated me."

Marik giggled. "Then I guess we were wrong." He kissed her full on the lips and pushed himself into her.

"Marik…?" Rachel gasped.

"Yeah?"

"Go easy; please don't play me because I trust you." Rachel let herself go, as Marik thrusted into her, the pain went away and pleasure came. Rachel moaned to Marik's satisfaction. Then Rachel had had enough of him leading her, she flipped Marik onto his back and grinded herself into him, he moaned out aloud, she smiled. The pleasure became unbearable, until they both reached their peak.

Marik rolled onto his side and looked at Rachel and grinned, she smiled back at him, and they both cuddled up to each other and drifted off to sleep.

Amy-Leigh and Bakura ended up on the bed, naked in the guestroom, Bakura still ravishing Amy-Leigh.

"Are you doing this for sex or because you actually like me Bakura?" Amy-Leigh asked him.

"Both Marik and I have liked you and Rachel for ages, but we thought you hated us, so we didn't bother." He smiled weakly.

Amy-Leigh laughed. "That's funny because Rachel and I have been in love with you guys since…I can't even remember".

He grinned and kissed her, then slowly pushed himself into her. She squirmed in pain.

"Are you OK?" Bakura asked her softly.

"I'm fine"

He began moving faster and kissing her neck then back to her lips. Her pain left followed by pleasure.

"Bakura…" She breathed.

He moved faster again and she matched his thrusts, until they couldn't go on anymore. They lay next to each other catching their breath.

"I really do think I love you Amy-Leigh." Bakura told her.

She kissed him full on the lips. "I love you and I know it." She cuddled up to him he put his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

It was 3 hours later at 11pm when Amy-Leigh woke up to her house phone ringing. She ran into the kitchen in her underwear.

"Hey, Amy-Leigh, do you know when mom and dad will be home?"

She sighed in relief, it was her brother. "Uh Monday morning I think, yeah Monday morning, why?"

"I was gonna stay with Anna tomorrow as well, she's really upset and mom and dad said I wasn't allowed to leave the house, so if I'm not there they'll get all bitchy as you know" He explained.

She laughed "Yeah, I know"

"Well, see ya Sunday afternoon, OK, bye"

"See ya" She hung up the phone. Rachel came out in her underwear as well, half asleep. They looked each other and screamed then ran into the rooms they came out of and got dressed.

They came back out to talk to each other. Marik and Bakura were still asleep so they went into Amy-Leigh's room.

"Why is it they do the same things at the same time?" Rachel laughed after Amy-Leigh told her.

Amy-Leigh laughed with her. "I have no idea."

"Oh man, Marik is so hot!" Rachel fell back onto the bed.

"So is Bakura!" Amy-Leigh added.

"Are we really?" Marik and Bakura walked into Amy-Leigh's bedroom dressed just in their boxers.

The girls screamed and fell off the bed laughing, and then they nodded yes to their question.


	4. Back At School

Chapter 4 ……………Back At School.

Rachel and Amy-Leigh walked into the school building arm in arm giggling. They met Mai at their lockers.

"Hello girls, where were you all week-end?" Mai asked.

Rachel and Amy-Leigh looked at each other and grinned. They told Mai what happened.

"OH MY GOD! You did what!?" Mai was totally shocked. "That's so great". They all laughed at her sudden change of tone.

"What did you do on the week-end Mai? We didn't see you at Aj's party." Rachel asked slyly.

"You'll never guess, well you know I was at Joey's right, but there's more."

They looked at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Why do you have to be so evil? Both of you, I'm going out with Joey we are together now."

"That's great!" Rachel expressed her happiness.

"Yay now we all have boyfriends, well at least I think we do." She looked at Rachel and realized that Bakura and Marik hadn't actually asked them out.

"I guess you'll find out now, they're coming this way" Mai pointed out.

Rachel smiled. "I will kick his ass if he walks past with out saying anything" she glowered. To her delight Marik came up behind her and hugged her. She grinned at Mai.

Bakura tickled Amy-Leigh until she turned around.

"So you guys are givin up your reputations for these lovely young ladies. And if I find out you haven't, I'll make sure you can't use those things in your pants ever again." Then she smiled at them. Joey came up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Hey Mai."

"Hello Joey". She kissed him full on the lips.

Marik and Bakura smirked at their friend. "So Joey you got hold of Mai, I thought you'd never settle down Mai." Bakura smirked at Mai.

"I could say the same thing to you, if you actually had girlfriends but by the sound of it you don't, to have girlfriends you need to finalize it not just have sex with them". Mai piped up.

"Mai!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh yeah." Marik laughed and scratched the back of his head. "We kinda forgot that, I guess it's been a long time since we've had girlfriends." Bakura said.

"It's up to you girls" Marik said.

They both smiled. Rachel kissed Marik full on the lips. "Of course I waited so long." She looked deep into his lavender eyes and kissed him again.

Bakura looked at Amy-Leigh waiting for an answer. She smiled at him, "Nothing would make me happier." She kissed him full on the lips.

4 weeks had gone past, school was boring, Duke, Yugi, Seto and Tristan weren't talking to Marik, Bakura and Joey because they were to busy with there girlfriends to go out and look for girls to play. They had done the same thing to Yami when he first went out with Tea.

Marik and Rachel had handed in their project for Psychology late because they got distracted when they were over each others house doing homework. The teachers had caught all the four couples making out at least 3 times each.

They were all looking at a suspension if they got caught once more. Marik and Bakura just laughed because they had got caught doing worse than that before.

It was the last day of term and everyone was so happy.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" Rachel yelled down the hallway as she walked to her locker and got ready for the last lesson for the day.

"Yes! I can go shopping whenever I want now!" Mai yelled too.

"You guys are so loud" Amy-Leigh said quietly.

They got their things and went to class. It felt like hours before the bell went. Rachel ran out of class to Marik's locker, she had already got the stuff she needed before class. He was taking her home or to his house she didn't know yet. Rachel was 18 so her parents didn't care where she went as long as she was with someone.

"Hey baby." She kissed him as he walked to his locker. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her up against his locker and kissed her lips hard as he massaged her tongue with his own.

"I've waited all day for that." He said as he let go of her and opened his locker. She smiled at him.

"So where are we going tonight?" She put her head on his shoulder.

"My house, my parents aren't home and Ishizu is living at her boyfriend's house now".

"Is she really?" Rachel raised her eyebrows then frowned. "She didn't tell me anything! How rude, I gotta give her a call."

They walked out to Marik's black 2005 Toyota MR2 Spyder convertible and drove to his house.

Rachel walked in the door of Marik's home and grabbed the phone. She was always there so she knew where everything was and made herself at home. She called Ishizu; they talked for a while until Marik got impatient and took the phone off her.

"Marik, give me the phone back!" Rachel growled at him.

"Hello Ishizu, I think you girls have been talking for far too long and I'm bored." Marik said running into his room away from Rachel.

Ishizu laughed at them down the phone line. "OK Marik I'll come and see you sometime."

"OK that would be great see ya sis". He hung up and stopped running away from Rachel, who tackled him to the floor.

"You're such an ass; we were in the middle of some good goss." She punched him on the arm.

He smirked at her, Rachel's phone rang it was Amy-Leigh she was upset.

"What's wrong Amy?" Rachel was worried. Amy-Leigh was crying. "Uh Ames what's wrong?"

"Rach…I'm pregnant."

"What!? Oh my god! Does Bakura know yet?" Rachel thought she was gonna have a heart attack.

"No I haven't told him yet." She sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Marik asked.

"Amy-Leigh is pregnant". Rachel explained.

"What!? To Bakura?" Marik was shocked too.

"Yeah but he doesn't know yet."

Marik grabbed the phone out of Rachel's hand. "Amy-Leigh you have to tell Bakura he'll understand, besides it's his fault not yours." He tried to calm her down.

"I'll tell him when he gets here, he'll be here soon." Amy-Leigh told Marik. Then he past the phone back to Rachel.

"So girl what are you gonna do?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't know…Uh I gotta go Bakura is here." She sounded scared.

"Good luck and remember I love you and I'm here for you." Rachel reassured her.

"Thank-you Rach. Bye."

"See ya?"

They both hung up. "Come on lets go." Marik said pulling Rachel out the door.

"Oh my god, are you serious? What are we gonna do?" Amy-Leigh had just told Bakura.

"I don't know." Amy-Leigh cried.

"Oh baby don't cry. It's gonna be OK, we'll have the baby, my dad will help us he wont mind." Bakura hugged Amy-Leigh.

"That would be so great, but how am I gonna get through my exams with morning sickness?" She smiled weakly.

"We'll have to work on that one, and you might not even get morning sickness."

"Thank-you so much Bakura, I love you." Amy-Leigh hugged Bakura.

Then Marik and Rachel walked into Amy-Leigh's bedroom.

"Oh Ames, your OK." Rachel hugged her.

"So Bakura what are you gonna do?" Marik sat down next to Bakura.

"Well my father always told me I could go to him for anything like this after he moved out, so I'm gonna go live with him, I know my mother will go crazy." Bakura explained.

"What about your parents Amy-Leigh?" Marik asked her.

"I don't know what my mom will say; she was fine when I told her I slept with Bakura." Amy-Leigh looked at the floor, then up at Rachel.


	5. Support

Chapter 5 ………………Support.

Amy-Leigh had told her mother, although she was disappointed in her, Amy-Leigh's mother was happy and willing to give her all the support that she needed.

"What the hell were you thinking Bakura!?" Bakura's mother on the other hand wasn't happy at all. "What are you going to do now? Your not gonna stay with that little slut and have the baby are you?" She snapped. Bakura knew she would react this way she didn't want him to make the same mistake she did. His mother gave birth to him when she was 14.

Bakura had had enough of her yelling, and the last comment drove him over the edge. He pushed his mother hard up against the wall. "Don't call her that!" he growled. Then he let go of her. "I'm moving to dads at least he cares about the things I do." He grabbed some of his things and left his mother's mansion in his dark green Toyota Supra and drove to Amy-Leigh's house.

Bakura knocked on the front door of his girlfriend's house, he was glad that her mother was happy about their situation and didn't hate him for getting her daughter pregnant.

Amy-Leigh answered the door with Rachel behind her.

"Hey, did you tell your mom?" Amy-Leigh asked him.

"Yeah, it didn't go that well, I guess I'll be moving to my dads house." He smiled weakly.

"Anyway Ames, I gotta get goin I'll leave you two alone, k see ya." Rachel kissed her best friend on the cheek and left.

Rachel drove to Marik's house. She pulled into the driveway, got out and went up to the door and knocked on it.

Marik's 4 years old sister Isis opened the door.

"Hello Rachel!" she squeaked and hugged her.

"Hello Isis, you gorgeous little thing how are you?" Rachel picked her up.

"I'm good, but I got a BIG scratch on my knee because Mawik pushed me over." She pointed to the band aid's she had on her knee.

"Oh really, we'll just have to beat him up wont we?" Rachel looked at Marik as he walked in the room.

"Yup." She smiled cutely at Marik.

"Marik what did you do to your little sister?" Rachel looked darkly at him.

"What? She wouldn't get out of the car so I had to push her out and she fell over." He shrugged.

"You could've carried her out". "Let's get him" She whispered in Isis' ear. Isis jumped out of Rachel's arms and ran after Marik, who ran away from the too girls that wanted to beet him up. Rachel caught up to him and tackled him to the floor then letting Isis hit him as hard as she could even though Marik couldn't feel it.

Marik's mother came in the front door to see them beating up Marik on the living room floor.

"Mommy!" Isis squealed.

"Hello sweetie" She scooped her daughter up and hugged her. "What happened to your knee Isis?" Mrs. Ishtar sent he band aid's on Isis' knee.

"Mawik pushed me over" She pouted.

Mrs. Ishtar sighed. "Marik how many times do I have to tell you not to be rough with her?!"

"She wouldn't get out of the car, so I pushed her a little bit and she fell onto the rocks" Marik explained, trying to get out of trouble.

"Why didn't you just carry her out?" Mrs. Ishtar raised an eyebrow.

"Grr" Marik growled and stormed off to his room. Rachel walked into the kitchen.


	6. Holidays Sex, Drugs and Alcohol

Chapter 6…………………………..Holidays Sex, Party's and Alcohol

As Rachel walked into the room Marik closed the door and gently pushed her up against the wall and kissed her heatedly. Marik pressed his body up against Rachel who started undoing his shirt. Marik reached over and locked the door, not breaking the kiss for a second.

Rachel moaned deep in her throat and started to unzip Marik's jeans.

"I see you've been waiting for this too." Marik whispered in her ear.

"Of course." Rachel nipped Marik's lower lip and pushed him down on his bed and then she threw his shirt on the floor.

Marik pulled Rachel's shirt over her head and threw it over with his own, but before they could do anything else there was a knock on Marik's bedroom door.

"Marik, Bakura is here." His mother called from behind the door.

"I'll be right there." Marik groaned. "Fuckin Bakura…" He mumbled. Rachel chuckled.

"What's so funny? You have to wait longer now too" He smirked and gave Rachel another heated kiss before going out to get Bakura.

"Hey man what's up?" Marik grunted.

Bakura chuckled as he looked at Marik and Rachel's messed up clothes and hair. "Was I interrupting anything?"

"You could say so" Marik smirked.

"Where's Amy-Leigh Bakura?" Rachel asked.

"At home resting, I just came to tell you there's gonna be a party at my dad's house tonight, he just moved into the house across the road from Amy-Leigh's. I'll be living there now it's great." Bakura explained.

"Great Amy-Leigh's probably happy" Marik said.

Yeah, so are you guys gonna come?" Bakura asked.

"Of course Bakura did you think we were gonna turn you down?" Rachel said. "You know Marik can't stay away from the hot chicks at parties." She mocked.

Marik frowned. "Which is why I ended up with you my dear; you were one of those hot chicks at parties." Marik stated.

Rachel snorted. "Baby I still am one of those hot chicks at parties and you still can't keep away from me." She giggled.

"She's right you know" Bakura smirked at Marik who chuckled.

"Yeah I know" He sighed.

----------------------------------------

At the party... Amy-Leigh and Rachel were sitting on the pool deck away from the loud music and guys smelling of beer and strong colognes. Mai had disappeared somewhere with Joey and Tea was dancing with Yami. Serenity came out with a glass of water for Amy-Leigh because she was feeling sick.

"Here you go Amy." She said as she passed the glass of water to her and sat on the chair next to Rachel.

"Bakura is so dead tomorrow when I get my hands on him" Rachel pouted. "Why did he invite so many people, and he doesn't even give a shit what happens to Amy-Leigh because he's drunk."

"Rach he's only getting drunk because his life isn't going so good for him at the moment, he just wants to have fun" Amy-Leigh tried hard to save her boyfriend from a beating from her best friend.

"Oh OK Ames for you I'll be nice, but as for my boyfriend he better watch out". She glared in his direction.

Serenity and Amy-Leigh watched as Marik came out and staggered towards them, collapsed on the grass and threw up. Rachel jumped up to help him.

She gave him a disgusted look and made him sit up. "Ugh Serenity sorry honey can u get me some water and towels, thanks sweetie" She said and Serenity went to get the things Rachel needed.

"Marik? Look at me honey" Rachel made sure he was still alive.

Marik looked up at her, his eyes barely open. "Rach baby I'm sorry." He looked down at the ground. Serenity came back with a big glass of water and two towels, with Ishizu following her.

"Marik honey drink this." Rachel put the water up to his mouth.

"Rach there's more then just drinking going on in there." Serenity said.

"What do you mean? Wait…" She looked into Marik's eyes. "He's not even fucking drunk!" She looked at everyone else.

"Drugs??" Amy-Leigh gasped and ran inside to see Bakura who was also off his face.

"Isis can you take care of Marik?" Rachel left Marik with his sister and went inside to see what was going on. She searched around the room for evidence then she found a bag of ecstasy pills.

"Oh yes property of yours truly Seto Kaiba" She mumbled to herself. "Fucking asshole, where the fuck is Kaiba!?" She asked no-one in particular. Tristan pointed upstairs to the bedrooms. Rachel stormed up there until she came to the room Seto was in she opened the door and found him in bed with some chick and by the look of it the room was Bakura's.

"What the fuck Kaiba! Just because you're all rich and shit doesn't mean you can come here and fuck up everything and act like you're the king!!" She screamed at him.

Kaiba got dressed walked up to Rachel. "What's it to you? Why do you care if everything is fucked up here? Is it your loser boyfriend you could always ditch him and go with someone else right?" He said huskily as he circled her.

"Do you even know Marik? If anything you're the loser now you better get the fuck out of here before I chuck you through that window." She pushed him away from her.

"You could get into trouble for that you know" He breathed all over her. Then he leaned in quickly and kissed her so she couldn't get away. She managed to push him off her after Amy-Leigh came in and saw him throw himself onto her best friend.

"Kaiba get out right now!" Amy-Leigh yelled. Kaiba stepped away from Rachel but only to swing and hit her in the face, knocking her off her feet, then he turned around to go for Amy-Leigh.

"Oh no you fucking don't you asshole!" Rachel grabbed him leg and tripped him over. She got up and kicked him where it really hurts. They went down stairs and got Tristan and Yugi to throw Kaiba outside.

"And take your fucking drugs dickhead" Tristan threw the bag of little white tablets at Kaiba.

Rachel and Amy-Leigh went outside to see Marik and Bakura who weren't doing too well.

"Rachel what happened to your face?" Ishizu walked up to her and examined her bruised face where Kaiba had hit her.

"Seto Kaiba is what happened, he freaking tried to kiss me, well he did kiss me I had to get him off me before I suffocated, then he hit me and then went for Amy-Leigh" She explained. "Is Marik OK? She asked.

"Not too well, neither is Bakura, it seems the drugs don't mix too well with all the alcohol they drank." Ishizu explained.

"Has anyone seen Mai and Joey?" Serenity asked.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up and Joey is helping her." Amy-Leigh told her. Serenity nodded and went to go see them.

Amy-Leigh and Rachel chuckled. "Bakura and Marik always do the same things at the same time" Amy-Leigh said.

"Yep it's what they do best" Rachel agreed.

"Here you go Rachel" Tea brought out an icepack for Rachel's face.

"Oh thanks Tea" She took the icepack and out it on her face. Tea smiled at her.

"Girls I think we should get them in bed, it would be good for them to sleep it off." Yami told them.

"Your right Yami, I'll take Marik home with me, my parents aren't home and Marik's parents will flip". Rachel said brushing Marik's hair from his face

"We have to get Bakura up stairs" Amy-Leigh said.

Tristan and Yami carried Bakura up to the spare room because Kaiba had messed up Bakura's room.

"I'm gonna go home now Amy I don't want you to do anything please you need your rest for the baby and your mother would kill me if anything happened to her grandchild OK" Rachel stated.

"Ok, OK I wont do anything, I'm just gonna go to sleep" She yawned.

"You better and just in case I'm leaving Serenity here with you, and Mai and Joey are gonna stay on the sofa in the study, well when Mai has finished chucking her guts up that is" She said. Then Bakura sat up and threw up in the bucket they had put next to him.

"Oh grose" Rachel's face squirmed.

"Oh no" Amy-Leigh ran to the bathroom and throw up.

"Oh Bakura when you wake up tomorrow I'm gonna kill you" Rachel mumbled to herself. Amy-Leigh came back out but only to run back in.

"Ames are you OK?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just the sight of it is sickening." She said.

"Ok get into your pajamas and get to bed missy" Rachel ordered.

"Alright alright don't get pushy." Amy-Leigh walked into Bakura's room and put on her pj's. Then Rachel watched her get into bed then she went down stairs.

"Hey Serenity your gonna stay the night aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah why?" Serenity answered.

"Can you make sure Amy-Leigh stays in bed please, they're in the guest room coz Kaiba was in Bakura's room with some chick" Rachel explained.

"Ok I'll do that, I'll change those sheets too so Amy-Leigh can't do it herself" They both smiled.

Rachel walked outside to where Marik was still lying there. "Hey Ishizu can you drive us to my house, coz my head is killing me and I don't think I can drive" Rachel asked Ishizu.

"Yeah of course I'll get Jack to drive my car he's not too drunk to drive." She answered.

"Hey girl why didn't you drink you normally do?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

Ishizu smiled at her. "I'm pregnant." They both screamed and hugged each other, Rachel was careful not to be too rough.

"Oh my god that's so great how far along?" She asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"2 months, I'll start to show soon." She smiled.

"Oh that's so great. Oh if I had have known I wouldn't have got you to do all those things Ishizu you have to rest." Rachel's face turned serious.

"I know but I love my brother and I would've done it anyway" She looked at the ground. Jack and Yami had finished getting Marik in the car.

"Come on girls we better get goin" Jack said.

"Ok see ya everyone." Rachel said then Tea came up and hugged her.

"We're gonna stay and help clean up so Amy-Leigh don't have to do anything" Tea said.

"Oh that's great thanks girl, so how's Yami goin? She said slyly.

"Great, he's so damn good in bed" Tea whispered.

"That's great hehe so is Marik its great" She giggled.

"Rachel come on we gotta go" Ishizu called impatiently

"Ok see ya guys bye Tea" Rachel said quickly and got into the front seat of Marik's car with Ishizu driving. They drove to Rachel's house and got Marik up to her room and into her king size bed. Ishizu and Jack left Rachel to her doped up boyfriend.

"Oh Marik what am I gonna do with you?" She said and kissed him on lips. "I love you…" She whispered then lay down next to him and drifted off to sleep.

**AmyLee: **To readers I don't have writers block anymore thanks to my gorgeous boyfriend . Hope you liked this one it was a bit long don't you think. Any ways R&R good people tell me if my writers block has completely disappeared and my story is good again!!!!


End file.
